An Early Legend
by Mister Satan
Summary: That if Tien was killed during the fight between Goku and King Piccolo and this pushed goku over the edge leading him to become the legendary super saiyan 8 years too early? What will this mean for Goku and his friends in the future?
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Awakens

**Chapter 1:**

"Move a muscle and I'll crush his head!" The Demon King laughed as he dangled a limp half dead Tien in front of him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Goku screamed.

A sick smile came across Piccolo's face. "I'm not bluffing you know, one move and you bald friend dies."

"Goku, don't mind me. Just kill him." Tien sputtered, barely able to speak from pain of Piccolo's hand tightening round his skull.

"Grr!" Goku was fuming but he knew the Demon king wasn't playing around. If he move even a little Tien was as good as dead.

"Good it seems you understand" Piccolo smiled sadistically "Now fun the fun part! HA!" He spat a ki blast a Goku's left arm leaving it limp and useless. "Ha ha ha ha. You emotion makes you weak! That is why you stand no chance against the Demon King Piccolo!"

"I'm sorry Tien." Goku growled "He will kill you no matter what I do so I will kill him!"

"What? Are you sure you don't mind watching your fr...What!"

Goku leapt at Piccolo with all his strength but with only one good leg he was slow and unsteady. Piccolo easily dodged the blow.

"ARRGGHH… CRUNCH"

The Demon King began laughing sadistically again "You have no one to blame but yourself. I made it very clear what would happen if you didn't listen. I am the Demon King after all you should have know you could not defeat me!"

'Tien is dead and I don't even have the strength to avenge him' Goku thought bitterly 'he died for nothing. I'm sorry Tien and Krillin and everyone else I wasn't strong enough to save you'. He looked up to see Piccolo disgusting smirk. It was too much.

"YOU BASTARD" Goku Howled "First Krillen, then Master Roshi and now Tien too but I'm not finished yet. YOU WILL PAY!"

Piccolo began some monologue about haw he was the greatest or something but Goku heard non of it. He felt nothing but the immense power welling up inside him. He might have wondered where it was coming from but right now he thought only of how he would kill the demon in font of him.

His eyes flashed emerald green just for an instant at first then again and again. His hair began to float up as if gravity ceased to have any power over it and it started to glow a brilliant golden colour. Finally he though his head and let a terrible scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A golden light erupted from the boy in every direction. Piccolo had finally noticed what was happening but no sooner than he did he thrown backwards to the floor by the boy's immense ki.

For a moment Goku was stunned by his own power. He hadn't though such strength could exist let alone exist within him. He smiled "Prepare to die piccolo."

"...So what, you think becoming blonde will help you against me?" Piccolo stammered, still lying on the floor and clearly not believing his own words. Pulling him self up the Demon regained his composure and declared "It is you who should be preparing to die!" And proceed to spit another ki blast at Goku but the now golden haired boy deflected it effortlessly and leapt toward piccolo, punching clean through his chest and out the other side. Or at least that's what the Demon King assumed happened. It all happened too fast for him to see. 'How can this be? How had the boy gotten so much stronger all of a sudden?' Piccolo, realising he could not possibly recover from his wounds, spat out an egg for a new child one with all his strength that would one day avenge his father.

Goku turned to see his opponent collapse to ground, clearly dead. He felt the power that had given him strength fade away and wasn't sure he could even stand any more. He began falling backwards only to be held up by someone.

"Huh?" Confused Goku looked up to find Yajirobe had caught him. He smiled "Oh Yajirobe, thanks." before losing consciousness.

 **Thanks for reading I hope this wasn't unreadably bad.**

 **I plan to continue this to at least the Frieza saga since that's when things will get interesting but I may give up before then.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lookout

**Here is the second chapter.**

 **Nothing much happens but it goes down slightly differently to canon so I figured I should include it.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **At Karin's Tower**

"Thanks Karin, these senzu beans really are amazing aren't they. I almost died and now I fell even stronger than before."

The cat smiled "I think it's use that should be thanking you after all you did just save the world. That golden hair thing was really something else."

"Yeah it is, isn't it" Goku frowned "Although I'm not even sure how I did it. One minute I could barely stand then I got really angry and then woosh! I had all this amazing power suddenly."

"Well it doesn't really matter since you've defeated King Piccolo already" Karin pointed out.

"I guess not, though it would be nice to know in case something like this happens again." Goku didn't want to lose more of his friends and have that incredible power would definitely help. "Anyway I better go tell Bulma and the others what happened. FLYING NIMBUS!"

 **At Kame House**

King Piccolo was finally dead but no one felt like celebrating. Kuririn, master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien and maybe even Goku. Bulma really had no no idea what had happened to Goku. The had all assumed he was dead until they saw the fight taking pace in the distance but when they arrived the only sign of him was his power pole lying in the dirt next to Tien's body.

"I sure Goku's alive." Yamcha declared breaking the silence, "After all how else would his power power pole end up…"

"Hey guys! I beat King Piccolo." Goku announced happily as he hopped through the window.

"Goku?! Your alive?"

"I knew it!" Yamcha added. Goku seemed confused.

"We thought piccolo's minion killed you after you went after it." Bulma added helpfully.

"It nearly did but I survived, then I fought King Piccolo and nearly died again but Karin healed me up then gave me this ultra divine water which made me stronger. I went for a rematch with king Piccolo I still wasn't quite enough until he killed Tien. I got really angry a this incredable power came over me and I was able to defeat Piccolo with easily."

"Wow. I'm never going to catch up with you at this rate." Yamcha joked, "I'm glad you ok though. We've lost too many friends already."

"Yeah" Goku sighed gloomily. Then he grinned "It'll be ok though we can bring everyone back with the dragon balls in a year."

Yamcha and Bulma looked at each other nervously "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Goku asked, frowning.

"King Piccolo killed Shen Long so the dragon balls won't work any more."

Goku started trembling a little. "What?! H-how can that be?"

"I'm sorry Goku but we can't bring Kuririn and the others back to life any more."

"No!" Yamcha, Bulma and Launch were starting to get little frightened of Goku. It was just like when they had discovered Kuririn's body, if anything he was even angrier this time. Bulma could have sworn she saw his eyes flash green for a second and his hair seemed to be glowing a little as well but before she had chance to think on it any further Goku's sense's returned to him and he said "There must be some other way. I'll goku ask Karin he's bound to know some other way. FLYING NIMBUS!"

"Wait Goku, we found this where you defeated Piccolo you must have dropped it at some point." Yamcha said as he handed Goku his power pole.

"Thanks!" Goku yelled, already flying off in to the distance.

 **Half way to the Lookout**

'Well now I know I know what Karin meant about my clothes getting torn' Goku thought as the air battered his face. He hadn't expected to be this fast, or far. Far above him Goku could see a tiny speck steadily growing larger and larger. 'That must be the Lookout' he thought excitedly. Kami would definitely help him after all that was his job and Kami was probably really strong too. 'Maybe he'll even let me fight him' Goku thougt, giddy with excitement.

The power pole connected to the bottom of the Lookout with a satisfying "click" and Earths saviour began his climb round to top. Goku heaved himself up the edge only to find himself face to face with a short round black man wearing a turban.

"Eh? Are you Kami?" He ask unsure of what to make of his opponent. The palace on the other side of the Lookout seemed pretty Godly as did the gardens that lay before it but this guy couldn't be Kami could he?

"No" The strange man said very matter of factly, "I am Mr Popo, his servent. How did you beat Piccolo? You're only human."

"What? How did you know that?" Goku asked, surprised that this Mr Popo already new what he had done.

"Kami knows everything." Mr Popo replied.

"Uh? Can I see Kami now?"

"Do you have the symbol?"

"You mean this?" Goku asked, holding up the bell Karin had given him.

"It is" Mr Popo said "You have the right to try the test."

"What's the test?" he asked. Karin had never mentioned a test.

"The test is a fight against me. If you win you get to meet Kami."

Goku smiled 'This won't be too hard'. "Alright lets go!"

Mr Popo also smiled. "Your the first human ever to come here. It will be fun testing you. Now, Begin!"

Goku darted to the right leaving an after-image in his place, that would probably trick this guy well enough. Just when he was about to get behind Mr Popo something slammed hard into the side of his face knocking him to the floor. 'Was that this guy's fist?' Maybe he had under estimated this guy a little.

"Hey, I got you!"

Goku smiled "You just got lucky." he said as he leapt full speed at his opponent but before his punch could connect Mr Popo's fist once again knocked him to the ground.

"Still Luck?" the genie asked "Your just weak."

'Who is this guy?' Goku wondered. It didn't even look like this guy was trying and he couldn't even land a single hit. "I'm not finished yet!" Goku as he closed for another attacked and another and another. But every time it was the same, the genie's fist always found it's mark while Goku was left attacking air.

"I'm disappointed" Mr Popo announced, "You are too weak to meet with Kami. Why did Karin send you?"

Goku was in shock. 'How could anyone possibly be this strong?' Then he remembered that he had been not that long ago. "If I was really angry I could probably defeat you." Goku declared hoping this might persuade the genie to let him see Kami. "I get much stronger when I'm angry."

"Can you get angry?"

"Er...I suppose not."

"Then it doesn't help much does it."

"HAAA!" Goku yelled as he approached for another attack but the genie easily jumped up out the way so he was standing in mid-air.

"You have great power but you don't know how to use it. Just go home."

'This guy is insanely strong' thought Goku 'There's no way I can win like this.'

"You thought because you killed Piccolo you were the strongest" Mr Popo lectured, "But there is always someone stronger. Your power alone isn't enough"

Goku knew he right. He had gotten cocky thinking he was now the strongest in the world only to be completely shown up by this genie. "Yeah...I'm sorry" he said. 'But I can't just go home I have to save Kuririn and the others. I guess I'll just have to get stronger until I can beat this guy and see Kami.' "Hey Mr Popo? Do you mind if I use this place to train?" he ask hopefully.

"Train? I won't help you. But do as you wish."

"Thanks Mr Popo!" the boy shouted as he ran off to do some laps of the Lookout.

Mr Popo smiled "He's cool"

 **Thanks for reading again.**

 **Next chapter will be Goku meeting Kami and possibly some of his training. After that will be the 23rd World Tournament which is where things will start to diverge from the original plot a bit more.**


End file.
